When Love and Hate Collide
by micheal dark
Summary: PG-13 for right now,it will be more graphic and need a higher rating later. This is about the son of Erik and Christine. These first few chapters involve the discovery of baby Erik Jr.,him finding the love of his life,school,and his rival. R
1. Default Chapter

Subj:**Chap 2**  
Date:1/25/02 6:05:29 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 2  
A Real Phantom  
  
They reached the shore and Paul tied down the boat, Sara heard crying, crying of that of a small child. Sara walked into the house like cave, and she saw the child. She picked up the small child. As she did the child stopped crying. Paul stepped into the room.  
  
"Sara what are you doing!?!" yelled Paul as if she were killing it.  
  
"It was crying, and scared. Something must have been here."Said Sara in a motherly tone.  
  
They walked arround and found the bodies of a woman and to thier astonishment the Phantom. The woman had to be Christine. They continued walking arround and found a fountain.  
  
"Oh my god. Paul the fountain of youth. No wonder thier still young. They were murdered!" said Sara.  
  
"Sara we'd better go, or we might be next. Bring the child." said Paul looking arround. Paul leaned over and took the Phantom's mask, the ring that was on Christine's finger, and the red rose bush. "Ok, now let's move." said Paul as they got into the boat, and rowed back to shore again. They followed the daisy petals back to Sara's room, and Sara immediately got a bottle for the child.  
  
"Paul look at him.... Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
Paul looked at the child and saw, not his face, but his eye's, His soft brown eyes and said..."Yes, he is beautiful. But people will judge him for his looks at least til they know you. Until then wear this." said Paul placing the Phantom's mask on the child's face. The mask was way to big for the child."Hmmm....I know." said Paul as he walked back to his room then he returned with a childs Phantom of the opera outfit. "I found it in my room when we first came here and I just threw it in my closet." Paul put the outfit on the child. "There we go. A perfect look alike to his dad." said Paul  
  
Sara smiled as Paul dressed the child. "We should name him, but what?"  
  
"How about we name him Erik, after his father?" suggested Paul, as the child giggled with delight at the name. Paul Smiled "I think he likes it."  
  
There was a knock at the door and a harsh voice to follow it. "Paul Sara out here now!"  
  
Paul and Sara stepped out of the room. Sara still holding the child. "Yes sir? What did you want?" asked Sara, as the child rested its head on her shoulder.  
  
The mans voice calmed a little bit. "Well I was told that you two disappeared, and I wanted to check on you."  
  
"Well sir we just went down to get a bottle of milk for this child. You see he was left here and a strange woman asked us to take care of him, and then she disappeared." said Sara lieing her ass off because she knew if she said that she found the child the police would take it away from her. "I think I shall care for and raise the child to be a great singer. And he shall play the role of the phantom, isn't that right little Erik?" she said hugging the child that they named Erik.  
  
"Do as you wish" said Andrew Lloyd Webber, the director. As he walked away.  
  
Sara and Paul went to thier hotel and shared a room that night. The child went where ever Sara went. Erik always stayed at least in the same room as Sara. Sometimes he'd want to be held by Paul.  
  
One day Sara noticed that one of Erik's scars looked like a star with wings. Sara almost passed out because that was her symbol, and she got the star part from Paul. She immediately showed Paul. He just looked at the scar and smiled. "We were meant to take care of him. At least that's what I think." Said Paul.  
  
"Yes I agree, we were meant to take care of him." said Sara  
  
Erik giggled and held his arms towards Paul and said his very first words"Dada!" said Erik as he giggled some more.  
  
Paul looked at Erik "You called me your dada..." Paul looked at Erik and held him. "Well I may not be your real dad but I'll be your dada anyway." said Paul smiling.  
  
Erik pointed to Sara and said, "Mum.... Mum" Erik clapped his hands together and giggled some more.  
  
Sara teared up. "He called me mum, as in his mom." Sara was so happy she kissed Paul passionately and almost danced. "Erik listen to me. I'm not your real mom, and I can't get her back, but from now on I'll treat you like my son." said Sara almost crying. "You'll grow up to play the part of the Phantom, I know you will."  
  
Sara and Paul took Erik to a newly bought crib and put him to sleep. Sara and Paul sang Erik a lullaby. They Sang 'Angel of music' because it's Sara's favorite song. Little Erik fell asleep. Sara and Paul climbed into the bed that was next to Erik's crib. And they all fell asleep.  



	2. 2

Subj:**3**  
Date:1/25/02 6:06:22 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 3  
Surprises  
  
Sara awoke to find Paul's arm's wrapped arround her. She smiled and said "Good morning Paul"  
  
Paul woke up and immediately smiled at her sleepily "Morning"  
  
"So Paul how did you like it yesterday while we were underground?" said Sara as she looked at Erik sleeping.  
  
"I loved it. We should take Erik when he's old enough." said Paul also looking at Erik.  
  
"Yes we should. Erik will need to know about his past. He must know about his parents. But we shall wait to tell him." Sara said agreeing with Paul. "We will wait til he's older."  
  
Paul smiled "What ever you say Sara, but could you get a baby-sitter for tonight? I have tickets to a private play." said Paul  
  
"Really? What's the title?" said Sara  
  
Paul continued smiling "Well I had the understudies play us and do the Phantom skit for us, instead of us playing and never getting to watch, and I thought it might be nice." said Paul  
  
Sara's face lit up. "Paul you actually got them to do this when they didn't have to. They never do stuff like that. But somehow you got them too." Sara hugged Paul and said "Why don't we bring Erik along it'll be easier if he got to know how his father was. What he gave up, but apparently got back. It'll be good for him."  
  
"Very well Sara, bring Erik. But I was hoping that we could kinda be alone for a little while tonight." said Paul now looking Sara in the eyes as she gave into him.  
  
"I'll ask Beatrice to watch Erik, and then we can be alone a little while I'll give he my cell phone number just incase." Sara said as she took out her cell phone and got Beatrice to watch over Erik for the night.  
  
(Later that night) "Don't worry about a thing Sara I'll watch Erik. You just enjoy your date with Paul. Bye now" said Beatrice closing the door and took Erik to get him a snack. "Come along now Erik, time for your snack."  
  
As Erik followed Beatrice he saw a toy car and followed it to a door as he screamed seeing the same man who killed his real mother and Father. "BeBe Ewik hewp ewik!" As Erik was stolen away from Beatrice she came running and found him missing.  
  
(Mean while with Sara and Paul) "Paul this is great...I never thought this would happen to me.... sitting here with Paul Stanly" Just as the play came to Point of No Return Sara's cell phone rang. "Hello...WHAT!?!? NO! MY BABY!" Sara became sad angry and enraged as she yelled, "Stop! Hold it I'll be back! My baby was stolen and I'm out of here until I find him!"  
  
Paul stood up "WHAT! No one takes my son and gets away with it! The power of KISS is about to come forth!" yelled Paul taking Sara's hand as they ran almost floating. "We'll get him back before the night is through!"  
  
They made it back to the room as Sara Looked at Beatrice and asked her one question "Where were you! Where were you when Erik was stolen! TELL ME!" Screamed Sara almost jumping down Beatrice's throat.  
  
"I..I...I went to make him some dinner and when I went to make it I thought he was following me...then I heard him say 'BeBe help Erik' and when I got there her was gone." said Beatrice crying.  
  
Sara searched Erik's part of the area and found a small note entwined in blood red ribbon. It was addressed to 'Christine Dae' "I'm not Christine" thought Sara "RAOUL!" Sara began to cry "RAOUL YOU TOOK MY BABY!"  
  
Paul Ran to her "Sara what's wrong your screaming like a banshee" Paul took the letter and looked at it and understood perfectly what she meant. "He will pay!" Paul tore open the note and read it. It said:  
  
'Christine,  
Tis I Raoul. The day you left me to go back to Erik, your 'angel of music' it broke my heart. I swore that day that I'd get even with you. Apparently you took over another body fore you still take care of the child. If you want the little one back you must meet me at your body at midnight...don't be late...or else Erik the new phantom gets it!  
Signed, Raoul'  
  
Sara looked at her watch as it said 11:27pm "Paul let's get going! There isn't anytime to waste!"  
  
Paul nodded and they ran to the mirror and went through the passage. As he rowed the boat across the water he could hear Erik and he rowed faster as he then made out a voice that said 'Shut up You Brat!' "Leave my son alone!!!" yelled Paul as he and Sara leapt from the boat and swam faster than he was rowing.they reached land and Sara was not happy.  
  
"Let my baby go right now. If you don't I shall be forced to ask you to fight me!" Said Sara in a motherly angered tone ready to kill him.  
  
"So Christine...you came....heheh you aren't worthy to have a son" Said Raoul snickering at Paul and Sara holding the child like a football. He then dropped Erik as Erik landed with a thud and crawled to Sara's side.  
  
"mmmm...mum mum hold Ewik" said Erik crying as it enraged Sara greatly to hear him cry from this man Raoul.  
  
Sara picked Erik up and handed him to Paul "Take care of our son I have work to do.... For Christine, Erik, and my little Erik. My son, if I do not make it this is forever yours" said Sara hanging a necklace made of the most beautiful gems and white gold. "Treasure it my son...This represents your beauty.... And the beauty of your eye's. Take care my son...." she then looked at Paul "Don't try and stop me, this is something I have to do. It was nice while it lasted between us and I'll win this but incase I don't here's something to remember me by..." Sara kissed Paul and then walked towards Raoul. "Let's go you and me one on one!"  



	3. 3

Subj:**4**  
Date:1/25/02 6:06:37 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 4  
Fight Me Now  
  
Raoul simply laughed at the idea of a woman trying to defeat him. "You are a fool woman. To think you could beat me."  
  
Sara said nothing but walked to Christine and Erik's dead bodies and leaned next to them and said a prayer over them "Give me your power so that I may right the wrong this man has done. That I may protect your son, so that you may rest in peace. I won't let him ruin the Life of our son, Erik Christine Paul and I we are the parents of Erik Jr. We must protect him. The Mystery of the Phantom of the Opera must live on. I loved the mystery please help me, give me the strength to defeat the one who has crushed this for me, this mystery. I beg of you help me." Sara felt a presence in her as she began to move against her will as her voice changed. It was the voice of Christine.  
  
"Raoul, Remember my last words....'My son will live on'.... Look you fool...my son lives, this woman has the heart of a true mother, she took in a child she found in the middle of Chaos. She will win, with my help she will not fail." then another voice came in, it was Erik, the phantom of the opera....  
  
"Raoul You killed us....but our will and souls were never taken for we had unfinished business and it was to avenge our death upon you...now with the help of this woman we shall rest knowing we have won the war." All three voices spoke at once.  
  
"For our son, for this place, for the mystery, we shall kill you. We shall not stop; there is no way you can beat 2 women and a man of abnormal strength. You shall pay. Pay for our son's trauma, for his pain, his suffering, but most of all the death of his true parents, Christine and Erik! Now feel our pain!" The three silenced and let Raoul have the first shot.  
  
Erik began to cry hearing the voices of both parents and his new mom. "Mama, daddy, mum! Ewik hewp you! no wet you gets killed gain! Ewik hewp!." Erik cried trying to get away from Paul but Paul held him tightly.  
  
"Erik no you mustn't interfere with this, your to young. You'll only get in thier way. Please son stay with dad, mum said she'd handle it, have faith in her. With your mom and dad in her she'll win this and they can go to heaven." Paul said still restraining Erik.  
  
"OK dada Ewik stay wif you watch mum daddy and mama kill evil man!" said Erik in such a tone that it scared even Paul.  
  
Raoul ran at the 3 voiced woman, Phantomess, she is called now. "DIE!" yelled Raoul as he threw a punch at the face of Phantomess, as she dodged it swiftly. "Wha....who or what have you become you monster of a woman....." said raoul backing away.  
  
"We are 1, we are justice, we are discipline, we are the 3 who are one, who were brought together by a similar cause, to make you pay for all of this, and to protect our son. We won't let you hurt anyone else. We will kill you for the pain you caused. We are called Phantomess! You can see our mask it is silver covered in stars with wings. For Sara! and Erik! Paul too! you won't harm our baby! ever!" They said flying at him as a rose came to the hand of Phantomess as it was actually a dagger type of thing as it pierced his skin stabbing through his stomach. "Any last words you sleaze ball"  
  
"Y...yes.... Christine, Erik, I will see you...in....hell...Erik Jr. I never got to kill...you...Sara, Paul.... I...I hope you die slow and...Painfully...err...as I did. For now....errrrrrr.....farewell....!" Raoul then died as Phantomess walked to paul and erik.  
  
"It's over...." Phantomess smiled and they took turns between Erik and Christine talking  
  
"Erik my son, please never forget us. Your father and I love you very much, and we gave our lives to save you so that the legend would live. About the phantom of the opera. Your father and I will always be watching you. Take care my son. We love you...." Christine kissed her son and left Sara's body and stood there as a ghost before them.  
  
"My son, keep the memory of us alive in you, it matters not what the other people think. You are the one and only son of the phantom of the opera! Be proud of yourself for that. You are our son all 4 of us are your parents. Christine, Paul and Sara, and I.We all were willing to die for our son. Our angel of music.... For now my son we must part. Take care my son...." Erik hugged his son and left Sara's body as she fell to the floor overwhelmed by the strength that still lives in her and will live in her forever in case of any threats to Erik.  
  
"Mum!" cried Erik  
  
"It's ok my son." Said Christine  
  
"She is just overwhelmed by the power she now possesses." said The phantom  
  
"Good bye for now our son" Said Christine and the phantom at the same time. As they rose into the sky going through the floor and everything else. "We'll always love you and be watching you" were thier last words.  



	4. 4

Subj:**5**  
Date:1/25/02 6:07:26 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 5  
A Mother's Care  
  
The Next day Sara awoke to see her baby boy sleeping next to her along with Paul.  
  
"They must have stayed with me all through the night, watching over me incase something went wrong." thought Sara as she went to push herself out of bed not realizing that she still had the power that she possessed from last night. As she pushed herself she went high into the air and back onto the bed waking Erik and Paul."Holy Crap! What the hell is wrong with me."  
  
"Mum! You wakey!" yelled Erik as he wrapped his arms arround her and hugged her. "Mum, mama, and daddy save ewik wast night."  
  
"Sara are you ok?....oh well the power you had lastnight is gonna be in you forever. So I think you should start trying to get used to it. I seen how powerful that you were lastnight and It scared me." said Paul  
  
Sara hugged Erik but it didn't hurt him. "I guess against Erik it has no effect. That's a good thing, cause if I couldn't touch him....what good would I be to him. Not able to hold him would kill me." said Sara as she then smiled and hugged Erik again.  
  
"I know mum wuvs me. mum save ewik wast night from evil man." said Erik still hugging her and knew his face didn't matter to them just like with Christine and Erik.  
  
Sara and Paul smiled as they thought that Erik was going to live a normal life. They were just so happy that the danger was gone that they forgot that Erik would be judged on looks alone until the people could accept him for his inner beauty.  
  
(4 years later back in the states away from the Paris Opera house Erik's true home) This was Erik's first day of school, and Sara had written a note to the school saying Erik is not to remove his mask unless he wants to. Any teachers that try to make him take it off will suffer greatly from a lawsuit for everything they have.  
  
Sara drove Erik to school that day as she went in as to explain the note to the head administrator so that no misunderstandings came along. "Erik listen to me. Never take off your mask not until they learn to like you for you. ok....I don't want what happened to your father to happen to you, never speak of your real father they'll think you crazy my son." Sara said talking in a caring motherly tone.  
  
"Yes mother, I'll listen to you. I know who my father is his name is Paul Stanley...even though it's really Erik the phantom of the opera. But my father is Paul I know mother you spent all this time explaining to me how to act in school. I know it all by heart. Can I please go see some other kids now mum.....Please" Begged Erik very eager to meet kids his own age.  
  
"Go ahead there's some things that I must take care of. Take care now." said Sara watching Erik go off to play with a couple kids as they began to giggle and laugh even little Erik was laughing. Sara walked into the office and asked where the Administrator was as she was taken to his office.  
  
"Can I help you...Oh my I know you. Your that singer who plays Christine in the Phantom of the opera. No doubt about it...no one matched your talents. What do you need?" said the Administrator, Steven Brimstone.  
  
"Well you see sir I just brought my adopted son to school today and I would just like for you to make sure that no one asks him to take off his mask. If this happens I will be forced to file a law suit and my close friend Paul Stanley would also file a law suit seeing how he and I have been raising it even though he is on tour." said Sara handing him the note.  
  
"Don't worry Sara I won't let you down. Your absolutely grand. Could I ask but a single favor of you?" Said Mr. Brimstone  
  
"Anything...what is it Mr. Brimstone?" said Sara  
  
"Please call me Steve, I wanted to know if you would sing a little for me...I just can't get enough of your singing." Said Steve.  
  
"Well Steve why don't I do a benefit play of the Phantom of the opera and the money goes to charity. And you get free tickets. How would you like that. I'll even get Paul to fly in from Detroit after the show cause we know the parts by heart. And I'll get the understudies and tell them this is their chance to sing. They wouldn't miss this for the world." said Sara anxious to call the gang up.  
  
"That's great! I'll settle for that." Steve said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Great but the only catch is that if my son comes home and says anyone asked him to take off his mask, it doesn't matter who, it could be a teacher a student anyone, but if it's on school grounds You concert and school will no longer be yours and this school will be turned into a school of music for the children who are like erik." Said Sara threateningly.  
  
"Don't worry Sara I'll keep your boy happy."  
  
"Good, now you have witnessed a mothers care. Even if I wouldn't have the money I'd put a mortgage out and nail you for everything. So keep this in mind. I'm out of here. Take care of my son." Said Sara walking away and she got in her car and drove off.  



	5. 5

Subj:**6**  
Date:1/25/02 6:07:55 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 6  
Erik's First Day At School  
  
That day Erik sat down at a desk as one by one the teacher called thier name as the children said here if they were there. After the teacher took role she asked if any of the children knew how to spell thier name.  
  
"Ok children do any of you know how to write your name?" Said Mrs. Angel  
  
Erik's little gloved hand shot up like a rocket as the other children stared in amazement that someone that young knew how to spell his name. "I know how to read write and spell Mrs. Angel. My mother has been teaching me since I was old enough to talk." said Erik  
  
"Come on up and prove it Erik" said Mrs. Angel knowing somehow he could.  
  
"Yes mam" said Erik standing up and walking to the chalk board grabbing a piece of chalk and writing his name as if he were grown up and it looked so neat and so perfected Mrs. Angel clapped her hands.  
  
"Very good Erik. Now then can you spell Super?" Said Mrs. Angel.  
  
"Yes I can" Said Erik as he did. And Mrs. Angel kept saying simple words and Erik kept writing them not messing them up at all. "Mrs. Angel can you give me a harder word like tough for a child of 10? Even though I'm only 6." Said Erik again  
  
"Ok Erik...spell...Configuration" Said Mrs. Angel as she watched Erik spell it. "Erik your mother is an excellent teacher. Who is your mother.?"  
  
"My mother's Name is Sara Hackenburg. The famous Broadway singer from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera." Said Erik proudly.  
  
"I know that name, I think I..." Mrs. Angel pulled out a book from when she was in high school. "I knew it...she always told me that she'd be a big star... so Hack you made it." Mrs. Angel looked at Erik. "Tell your mother Zeke said hi. She'll know who I am. So your hacks son. Wow..."  
  
"No I'm her adopted son. She's taken care of me since I was a baby, and Paul Stanley is my adoptive father. He's on tour right now, but he'll be back for me. And then we'll go and do some more father and son stuff. He doesn't care what I want to be but I want to be a singer and return to Paris. You see Paris is my real home." said Erik.  
  
"Wow so Sara is still in love with Paul even though he's like 5 times her age. Well Sara always said she didn't care about his looks or his age. Wow she did everything she set out to do." said Mrs. Angel  
  
The children were all amazed that they had a kid whose mom was a celebrity. But they all wondered why he hide behind his mask until one little girl asked "Excuse me Erik...um....Why do you wear a mask?"  
  
Erik looked at the girl and didn't know what to say. "I uh....I wear it in memory of my hero and so no one can see me....not yet."  
  
The small girl got up and walked up to him and looked at his eye's and found herself with a small crush and was willing to do anything to be near him. She had a case of puppy love. Erik also looked into her eyes seeing nothing but the eye's that his mother and father had, and that Sara and Paul have. He handed her a note that had his phone number on it as she tucked it into her pocket, and sat down.  
  
"Erik you may take your seat now." said Mrs. Angel  
  
Erik sat down and waited for the day to be over so he could go home.  
  
(Later that day while Erik waited on Sara to pick him up. As he saw the small girl again.) Erik noticed that the girl looked sad and walked alone. He ran up to her and asked "What's wrong? You look so sad..."  
  
The girl looked at him and said "My daddy's gonna hurt me again. He hurts me every day. He hits me and then makes me tell mommy that I fell or I tripped. And I have to go home again and face daddy." The small girl almost cried.  
  
"Well um...if you want tell them that your staying at a new friends house. And you can come over and stay the night with my mom and me." said Erik smiling softly at her.  
  
"I'd like that, but will your mom let me?..." Asked the little girl.  
  
"She'll let you... She wants me to have friends my own age, if you want to you can be my friend, cause I don't have any friends yet. I never really got a chance to meet anybody." said Erik "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"My name is Star, I want to be your friend. I don't have many friends." She said this looking down.  
  
"Then you just say your spending the night at a friends house and You can stay in our guest room. My mom doesn't care how long we stay up. So we can play all day long." said Erik smiling hearing his mother's car horn. "Come on Star that's my mom. She'll be pleased to know that I have a friend after all this time." said Erik leading star to the car.  
  
"Erik who's your friend?" Said Sara smiling. "She's very pretty."  
  
"Mom this is Star" Erik looked at his mother and she knew instantly what the girl had told him. "Can she spend the night mom?"  
  
"Sure, we need a little laughter in the house. I'll talk to your mother tonight and let her know your with us." said Sara smiling. "Hop in you two we got some stuff to go do, like going skating."   
  
"Really? you two skate?" Star said looking amazed that such big people go to little stuff like that.  
  
Sara nodded and she asked "Erik how was your day at school."  
  
Erik told her about the whole day, as they drove to the skating rink and stayed there til about 9:00 p.m. and then went home.  



	6. 6

Subj:**7**  
Date:1/25/02 6:08:10 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 7  
Sara Seeks Another Adoption  
  
When they got to Star's house to go and get her stuff Sara saw Star's father Lance take her to another room to 'Talk' or so he claimed. Sara could hear the slaps, as could Erik. They knew now what she truly went through. When she came back they left as Sara contacted the Star's mother. Star's mother knew about the whole thing and it enraged Sara.  
  
"You listen to me lady! I'm gonna get this child from you seeing how you don't love her enough to stop your husband. I won't stand by and watch this poor child be abused by you! No child deserves that!" Yelled Sara as then the mighty words "See you in court! I will have custody of this Angel!" Sara slammed down the phone.  
  
Star looked at her "Y..you want to take me away from mommy?...why?"  
  
"Because little one they hurt you, and kids don't deserve that. No one does. That's why. If the hit you like your daddy did while we were there, then they don't truly love you. And I want to take you away from all that and bring you up myself." Said Sara.  
  
"Why would you want me if they don't?" Asked Star  
  
"Because you look like I did when I was your age, you have the eyes that we have, the soft deep eyes and that shows that you should be happy and that's why I want you. Plus I want a little girl...." Said Sara leaning next to her ear and whispered "Besides I know you like Erik and to tell you the truth he likes you too."  
  
They both smiled and Star Said, "I'll side with you"  
  
Erik looked at them and said "Hey I want in on all this too, don't forget whose here alone without anyone talking to him!"  
  
"Ok you 2 go play while I make a phone call to Paul and my lawyer. I'll get you away from that horrid house. Don't you worry." Said Sara walking to the phone.  
  
"Come on I wanna show you my room." said Erik leading Star to his room where the red rose bush sat next to the window. And his father's mask sat upon a nightstand, and the ring under a glass case. And something they went back for before leaving the opera house. It was a big painted portrait of Christine, The phantom and Erik. Phantom of the Opera pictures hung all over the place. "This is my room, like it?"  
  
"It's so cool. A rose bush, it's so pretty..." said Star admiring his rose bush.  
  
Erik walked to the bush and with his gloved hands and his knife to prune the bush he cut off a rose for her. "Here, if you...um...want it, it's a gift....I want you to have it...you'll never know how special this bush truly is...but maybe someday I'll explain it to you. But you may have this." said Erik handing her the rose.  
  
Star took the rose smelled it and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you Erik, I'd like to know about this bush. Could you tell me about 'The Phantom of the Opera'?"  
  
"I'd be glad to." said Erik leading her to his bed. He pulled out a picture book with pictures of the real phantom, his father, and some of actors. "This is the phantom of the opera. Under that mask his face was deformed and scared, and no one understood his nature. I am the same way. The Phantom's real name was Erik, just like mine. I was named after him. He is really a big inspiration to me. He grew up in the Paris opera house. One day he heard the voice of Christine Dae' and fell in love with her. He began teaching her to sing even better and came to her in her dreams and said he was the 'Angel of Music'. Later on a man named Raoul came into her life. He was a childhood friend. But we won't waste time on that man. Later Erik kidnaps Christine and Raoul goes in search of her. Erik wrapped a noose about his neck and forced Christine to choose. Christine chose Erik, but Erik never got to enjoy his victory...As They were followed by a mob and Christine gave Erik her ring as Erik told Raoul to take Christine and go. As Erik led the mob away, as he sat upon his thrown and wrapped his cloak about himself and vanished...that's a very short story and not even all said...the phantom loved Christine...he loved her enough to let her go so she could be safe." Said Erik picking up the mask hugging it tightly as the memory burned as bad as a wild fire.  
  
"Erik..." said Star Hugging him gently "how do you know so much have so many phantom pictures.... Even pictures that look like they were painted as long ago as when the Phantom lived...."  
  
"I can't tell you that... Maybe I'll be ready to tell you someday...but not today..." Said Erik As a single tear rolled from his eye.  
  
Sara walked into the room and said "Great news! We don't even have to go to Court their giving Star to us. They don't want to get into a war in court so they are getting the adoption papers and a lawyer and coming right over. And after the papers are signed Star is my little girl." Sara saw Erik. "Erik dear what's wrong..." She saw the mask "You told the story again...." Sara hugged him.  
  
"Yes mom, but it's ok....can I tell her now....please mother...can I?" Asked Erik.  
  
"If you want to. But if you can't bring yourself to then stop..." said Sara.  



	7. 7

Subj:**8**  
Date:1/25/02 6:09:16 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 8  
Erik's Past Revealed At Last  
  
"Well Star you see...The reason about my obsession is that.... That...the phantom...he was..." Erik was interrupted.  
  
"Your father?..." said Star knowing what he was about to say.  
  
"Yes..how did you know. I haven't told anyone." said Erik  
  
"I knew it...the pictures....the mask....the ring...the rose bush....Everything fell into place. And that's how I knew. I may not be able to spell or write but I can put 1 and 1 together to get 2." said Star looking at him.  
  
Erik looked at star and said "Well I guess I can tell you the whole thing now...You see My father he stayed under ground and later he discovered the fountain of youth, something people have been looking for forever. Christine...my mother came back to him after leaving Raoul realizing what a mistake it was to leave the one man who cared about her. When she returned he gave her a drink of the fountain's water and she became her teenage self again. They were married and then I came along...and only a few month's later Raoul came back and he....he..." Erik pounded his fist upon his bed. "He killed them both! I was but a child and he killed them slaughtered them before my eyes.... Had it not been for Sara and Paul he would have killed me too...Sara was the one who took me away from that place before Raoul could kill me...Paul is the one who grabbed the bush the mask and the ring for me to remember them by. Later on Raoul stole me away from them while I was with a baby-sitter. He took me and as Paul restrained me Sara was given the strength of My mother and father and she still poses it incase I ever need help, The last thing my parents said...I'll never forget it.... was..."We'll always love you and be watching you" were thier last words...I can never forget those words. Not in a million years....I'll return to Paris someday....I'll visit the site of my parents death...Never shall I forget who I am." Said Erik now in tears.  
  
"Erik...I...I will always remember your story...I will never leave you now..." Said Star hugging him gently as she knew the words to Angel of Music and Sang a little for him."Angel, I hear you, Speak, I listen; Stay by my side, guide me Angel, my soul was weak, Forgive me Enter at last, Master..." sang star as both Erik and herself fell asleep.  



	8. 8

Subj:**9**  
Date:1/25/02 6:09:32 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 9  
Sara's Victory & Paul's Return  
  
The next day would be extremely hard for little Star and Sara knew it so she asked that they excuse her from being there cause it would be to much. They all agreed on that. As they signed and read over papers there was a knock at the door, Sara opened it to see Paul and his lawyer.  
  
"Paul your home!" said Sara leaping into his arms "I can't beleive you took time away from your tour to come and help settle this." continued Sara hugging him. "Come on in"  
  
Paul and his lawyer walked in and sat with the rest of them. As they continued disgussing the adoption.  
  
(Meanwhile with Erik and Star) "Star...are you ok?...Talk to me please...." said Erik trying to get her to say something to him.  
  
Finally she spoke "Erik...is this how you felt when Sara and Paul took you in?..." she asked as a solem look on her face didn't change expressions at all.  
  
"No...cause I knew that my parents wanted it that way...I don't know how, but I knew. I just couldn't believe someone came to my rescue. I thought for sure that I was dead that night, just like my parents. But now I realize that through me the spirit of my mother and father live on...and I think that's what keeps me going." Said Erik looking at nothing but space.  
  
"oh...um...can you just not let me alone..I'm afraid...it's kinda hard for mr to admit it..I never been this scared ever..." said Star.  
  
Erik held star in a hug "It's ok...there's no reason to be scared now. I'm here and nothing's gonna hurt you. not now not ever." said Erik makeing a vowel to protect her from everything.  
  
"Thank you Erik..." Said Star falling asleep in his arms.  
  
Erik smiled and wouldn't leave her until there was a knock on the door and Paul walked in. "Dad..." said Erik trying to to wake Star.  
  
Paul looked at his son and said "I never been so proud of anyone in my whole life. You saved her life son...The cops got a warent and they were gonna kill her they had plans all made up and what they were gonna do...she's our little girl now son..."  
  
"Dad...they were...gonna kill her....But she's suck an angel...she doesn't deserve that...no one does...not even her parents...death is a serious matter I know that better than anyone." said Erik as Sara signed the papers and star was theirs. She walked in and told everyone the great news as Erik still held Star as she slept.  
  
"Guess what...she's ours and no one can take her away now...." said Sara happily as she smiled at her 2 kids.  
  
"Sara I think we should let them go...we don't want to wake Star." said Paul leading Sara out the door.  
  
Erik sang forever by KISS the song his father sings at night when he's happy "It's Forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind, forever until my life is through girl I'll be lovin' you forever..."  
  
Star smiled in her sleep hearing him sing. She said softly in her sleep as she dreamt of her old house and the abuse "No daddy...stop...I didn't mean to be home later than usual...please daddy...stop it...please...no daddy I didn't mean to stay out to late...please daddy...I'm sorry.....don't daddy it hurts...." Star cried in her sleep, as her memories still haunted her.  
  
Erik kissed her head. "Erik will help you forget those days" he said softly hugging her still as he lay back and layed her next to him as he fell alseep. He dreamt of his parents murder and woke up in star's arms as she comforted him.  
  
"Erik it's ok...it's ok...I'm here, shhh...it's ok Erik...." Star said in a calm soft voice as she held him close.  
  
"It was horible Star....the dream of my parents murder is still as vivid as it was the day it happened...." Erik said as he trembled.  
  
"Don't worry...get some sleep erik...we have a big day at school tomorrow..." said Star hugging him laying him on the bed and pulling the blanket over him and herself as they fell asleep again. 


	9. 9

Subj:**10**  
Date:1/25/02 6:11:16 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 10  
A Hard Day for Star and Erik  
  
The next day at school Sara dropped off Erik & Star the kids at school ran up to them. They all started teasing Erik and Star. They kept saying 'Erik and star sittin in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marige the comes Star with a baby carige' This upset Star greatly as Erik knew her pain, for he to had suffered torment back in paris. All because his face was different.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Erik. "Why can't you people understand! Can't you people understand that she's my new sister! All of you back off or I'll beat the Tar out of everyone of you girl or boy it doesn't matter! So back the fuck off!"  
  
The children backed off seeing Erik mad for the first time ever and haveing the influence his real father had on people back in paris. Erik's eyes glowed red an evil red that made the children run.  
  
"Erik your eyes...they're glowing...calm down Erik...." Said Star trying to calm him down. She smiled and his eyes stopped glowing.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to scare you...it's just that...well this is how it was back home in paris. I couldn't stand it." said Erik as they heard the school bell and went inside.  
  
(At recess) "Hey Erik....your looking pretty today" said a boy sarcastically as the boy pointed and laughed at Erik and Star walked up to the boy. "Oh wow little girl gonna hit me?" Said the boy sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't leave him alone I'll slug you. So I think you should back off." said Star Protectively.  
  
"Ha yeah sure, look at the masked freak! hahaha" the boy smiled and laughed as he looked at Star.  
  
"That does it!" Star balled a fist pulled back and hit him in the stomache knocking the air out of him "Who's next!" yelled Star ready for another person to be mean.  
  
The children ran away and the boy cried to the principal.  
  
(Principals office) "So you tell me she hit you for no reason....hm....star has never done this before" Said Mr. Brimstone. He had the secratary call in Star and Erik.  
  
They walked into the room where that boy stood. "YOU! Your a meanie you made fun of us!" yelled Star as soon as they walked in.  
  
"So Star you didn't hit this boy for no reason..." he looked at the boy evily and said to him."You lied to me, no recess for the rest of the day. Go back to class." said Mr. Brimstone.  
  
"Mr. Brimstone sir is that what you called us here for?" asked Erik.  
  
"Yes it was, that boy is just bad."said Mr. Brimestone.  
  
"May we go back to class now?" asked Star.  
  
"Go on you can go now. good bye kids" said Mr. Brimstone smileing.  
  
THe day went on forever or so it seemed it was pure tourcher and tourment the whole day. Nothing but kids pointing and laughing and saying mean things until at the last recess Erik snapped as he fought 10 boys and 6 girls and Star helped. Erik and star finally won when recess was halfway over. They went to the principals office and demanded to go home. "Mr. Brimestone We wanna go home right this instant cause the other kids are makeing fun of us way to much. I demand you call our mother to take us home." said Erik.  
  
"What Star is her child too...." said Mr. Brimstone  
  
"Yes I am she addopted me yesterday." said star Proudly.  
  
"Well then I guess I can call her and ask her to pick you up." said Mr. Brimstone. He dialed the number and told her what they told him as they all waited for sara until she arrived and took them away.  
  
"Hey you 2 what was going on?" asked Sara  
  
"The kids at school were mean to us, and I sluged the meanest boy for calling erik mean things. And I'm not sorry for it either" said Star  
  
Sara looked surprised that Star would do something like that. "Well is someone finally becomeing one of the Hackenburgs?" Sara smiled  
  
Erik smiled "For that I might just show her my face someday." Erik had a crush on star. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
"Really?" said both Sara and Star.  
  
Sara and Star never imagioned that Erik would be willing to remove his mask again. They wondered why.  
  
They arrived home. "You two get some rest it was a hard day for both of you." said Sara  
  
The kids nodded and went off to bed. But before Erik reached the room he asked "Why are the kids so mean?"  
  
"They just are, try to get some rest" replyed Sara 


	10. 10

Subj:**13**  
Date:1/25/02 6:12:52 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 13  
Erik's Evil Rival  
  
"Unhand her you evil beast!" the voice had a french accent as the guy that passed them earlier stepped into the open and looked evily at erik.  
  
"Back off this is my dance! I am her date and her boyfriend so back off buddy she's my sweetheart." said Erik angrily.  
  
"I wish to dance with her, you don't deserve such beuty le phantom de opera, she deserves better than an ugly man like you. Why don't you take off the mask you hide behind, take it off so they can all see the ugly best that is Erik" Said this boy bitterly  
  
"I'd know that voice anywhere. It's you again, I thought I left you back in paris back at the opera house because you did this to me before Raoul Jr., your father was the cause of my suffering my pain everything, he killed my real mother and my real father and had it not been for Paul and Sara me too. How would you have liked it if I killed your parents and left you to die. What would it feel like? Would you have horrific dreams like i did? Would you scream at things when your alone. Or would you have just laied down and died?" said Erik angrily again.  
  
Raoul walked up to him and gestured him outside as erik followed and the rest of the crowd did too. Once outside Raoul and Erik removed thier coats and shirts and stood there ready to fight each other as raoul made the first move. Raoul tried to ram Eriks chest with his shoulder, but erik moved to the side and avoided Raoul with great ease.  
  
"You are so arogant!" yelled Erik as Erik delivered a powerful punch to the side of Raoul's face knocking raoul back. "Never again will you hurt me! Raoul you will pay for what you did to me in paris. What your father did to my family." Erik's eyes glowed like they did on the playground so very long ago. A tear shed from his eye but it was blood, a tear of blood. Erik ran at raoul.  
  
Raoul pulled out a knife and went to stab Erik as Star leapt on Raoul's back grabing his arm keeping him from stabbing Erik as Raoul threw star to the ground but not before star grabbed the knife and then star lay on the cement not moving.  
  
"STAR!!!!" yelled erik as lightning struck as he ran to her and raoul was hitting erik hard but erik recived none of the abuse of the hits as he picked up star and lay her down out of harms way and turned to raoul. "You've hurt my girl, you will pay!" Erik ran at raoul and punched him in the stomache and raoul flew backwards and fell to the ground as Erik turned back to star and carried her home. "We'll take a rain check on this dance homecomming is postpned until Star is well again!" And erik walked home with star in his arms.  
  
  
  
Later Star came to and was bandaged up. "What happened...Erik are you ok?" said Star looking at Erik examineing him.  
  
"I'm fine star....but you took a hard hit, don't worry i made him hurt alot too. He hurt you and I hurt him for that, just get some rest ok." said Erik kissing Star's cheek and walking outside of the room to let her rest.  
  
Star fell asleep after that and dreamt of everything that had happened. 


	11. 11

Subj:**14**  
Date:1/25/02 6:13:03 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 14  
Erik's Brutal Beating  
  
The next day at school everyone was stareing at Erik and for the first time ever wondered what Erik looked like under the mask. The guys on the football team were planing to get his mask off. They were going to do it after tonights game. They knew exactly what they were going to do.  
  
Later that night Erik scored 3 touchdowns all by himself. The guys were ready to jump Erik when Star appeared on the field to congradulate Erik. "Erik!!!! You were great tonight!" said Star leaping into Eriks arms as Erik held her close.  
  
"Thanks to you, if I didn't have you in my life I'd probably be nothing." replied Erik. And that gave the other guys an idea.  
  
One of the guys ripped star from Eriks arms and the rest of the team held him. The guy who grabbed Star was Raoul. Raoul Dragged Star away as the team started beating Erik trying to make him weak enough so that they could get his mask off without a strugle.  
  
"STAR!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!" Screamed Erik as he took the many hits trying to get away but only found himself getting weaker. Then it happened they pulled off the mask of the very first Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Everyone drew back in horror of Erik's deformed face as Erik began to tear up. Erik for one of the few times cried. He was torn up, the love of his life was gone stolen from him, his face revealed everyone was horrified of his deformity, and some were laughing at him.  
  
"Well Erik your not looking to good today are you?" the captain of the team said laughingly. Then he placed the mask back on and hit Erik one more time and Erik stayed down until the captain turned again.  
  
Erik lept up out of the teams grasp and took the captain to the ground and punched him then got up and ran off trying to find star. "STAR!! Where are you! Answer me please!!!" Yelled Erik desperately as he looked.  
  
"Erik! Where are you!" It was his mother Sara much older now of course. "Erik Where's Star at? She never came home and neither did you and so I came looking for you 2."  
  
"Mom go home this is gonna be dangerous...please mom go home" said Erik wanting to protect his mother.  
  
"I'm going with Erik. I saved you once and I'll do it again. remember your mother and father.....your real mother and father....left me thier power to use...I'm going!!" Said Sara as she walked with Erik.  
  
"Very well mother, Star was taken away by Raoul Jr. And now I'm going to pay him back, mother the team beat me up and took off my mask, without Star there I wasn't motovated enough to fight as good as I can...and now she's gone and I have to get her back....she's the one thing that keeps me going." Explained Erik.  
  
A voice came from above and it was the voice of Raoul. "Oh isn't this sweet, the woman who killed my father here with the son of the phantom. And looky what I have with me!" said Raoul viciously as he held Star in the open off the edge of the roof.  
  
"Mom Erik Help me!!!!" cried star  
  
"NO! give her back to me! Or i'll kill you like i killed your father!" screamed sara as she began running towards her child climbing a ladder. 


	12. 12

Subj:**15**  
Date:1/25/02 6:13:16 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Phantomess  
To:Micheal Dark  
  
Chapter 15  
Star's Rescue...Or Is It The End?  
  
"Insolent bitch! You come any closer and I'll drop her!" yelled Raoul. He began loosening his grip on her to show he wasn't bluffing.  
  
"No don't do it i'll stop!" said Sara almost crying as she leapt from the ladder and backed away.  
  
"Good now both of you bow to me! Pledge loyalty to me!" said Raoul knowing that it would kill thier pride to do such a thing.  
  
"Hell no!" growled erik.  
  
"I am evil and I will drop her!" yelled Raoul loosening his grip again  
  
"As I walk throught the valley of the shadow of death i shall fear no evil for though art with me plus i'm the meanest mutha fucka in the valley and I carry a really big stick! Not to mention I'll catch her by the time she falls" Said Erik arogantly.  
  
"I think you've lost it Erik" said Raoul as he grined and droped her from the top floor of a 3 story house, as star screamed as she was falling.  
  
Erik laughed and ran and caught star without even trying. "But raoul your dumber than I thought, never think that the son of the phantom can't do something cause i can." said Erik griningly  
  
"That's my adoptive boy!" said Sara smileing.  
  
"I don't believe this!!" yelled raoul pulling out a gun and aiming it at Erik and Star. "Say goodbye!" he fired the bullet.  
  
"My babies!!!!" yelled sara leaping in front of erik and star taking the bullet as she droped to the ground. She coughed up blood.  
  
Erik and Star became angered. "Mother!" yelled both Star and Erik. Star began crying as she droped to Sara's side. Erik climbed the ladder and stood before raoul.  
  
"You've hurt me for the last time you prick!" growled Erik as he ran at raoul and speared him to the ground.  
  
"umph!" Raouls hit the ground and held the gun to Erik's head and Erik grabbed the gun and before Raoul pulled the trigger pointed it at raouls head just as raoul pulled the trigger.  
  
Erik was just in shock as Raoul lay there dead. "What have...I done.....i...i've never killed anyone...." Said Erik a little shakey as he climbed down to hismothers side. "Mother!"  
  
"heh" sara coughed up more blood "i...i told you....I'd protect....you....again...." said Sara weakly.  
  
"Mother...."said Star crying. "mother don't leave me please...."  
  
"Star....you...your a strong....woman now...." Sara coughed up more blood still. "I am old enough to know when i must go..... and that....that time....is...is very soon..." Said Sara smileing weakly.  
  
"mom please...we'll get help everything will be ok you can make it just hold on... mom i need you... please mother...." cried erik softly.  
  
"Erik...please don't cry for me...i...i have lived a life of no regrets....but now i have one...." coughs"I..I left my babies here to suffer....and unprotected... But remember...I...I'll always....be here..." sara pointed to thier hearts. "Please....take...care of...each....other...."  
  
"We will mother" said both erik and star.  
  
"i....lo...love...you....b...bo..both....v..very much...good...goodbye..." said sara as she coughed up blood one more time and her breatheing stoped and she lie there lifelessly.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Erik crying like a child.  
  
"mama...." said star crying. 


End file.
